Meg's New Boyfriend
by Lilith0376
Summary: This a re-work of the original story on how Meg finds the man of her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Meg's New Boyfriend

The alarm when off as it usually did every morning, for Meg it was the start of another school week she didn't want to attend. She got up none the less took a warm shower then looked through her closet for something to wear.

"I can't wait until summer gets here." She tells herself as she puts on the new shirt and skirt she purchased over the weekend. After she finished getting herself ready Meg headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast; when she got there her father had already place her breakfast on the table, scrambled eggs and sausage with orange juice.

"Do you have your homework ready?" Helen asks of each of her children. "I don't want to get another letter from any of your teachers, is that clear Bunji?" "Yes mom." Bunji replies, as last time his math teacher, Mr. Morris, had sent a letter to his parents about his missing homework. "Well then if everything is in place you better get going." The Bennett kids left shortly after reading themselves for what the school day would bring.

After a 15 minute drive the kids arrive at school, each one goes for their respective first class. Unfortunately for Bunji Mr. Morris' class is first, Eric is off to English, JD to advanced Physics and Meg to her favorite Art. Before she enters class she sees Bim standing by the door waiting for her. "Hi Bim!" Meg greets him with her usual smile, but Bim did not greet her back. "What's wrong?" "I have to talk to you." He answers her in a manner Meg did not like.

They walked away to another part of the school where Janet was waiting for them. "What is this?" Meg asked Bim angrily. "Bim no longer wants to be with you." Janet tells her as matter of fact. "Is that true?" Meg questions Bim. "I'm sorry." Says Bim. "But you lie to me too many times to want to stay with you any longer." He yells at her. "I'm sick and tired of having to hear your pitiful excuses as to why you cancel all our dates." "I always make it up to you!" Meg counters.

"It no longer matters!" Bim counters back. "You and I are finished! Janet cares about me and my feelings in a way you do not." "But I . . . I care about you too. There are things you do not now about me that I wish I could tell you, but cannot." Meg sobs. "Why don't you tell him, tell us." Janet taunts. Meg turns around and runs crying to the farthest girls' bathroom she could find.

Once in the bathroom she cries for a long time long after the second bell had ran for class to start. After wiping her eyes and fixing herself up best she could Meg left the bathroom and ran for class. "Ms. Bennett you are late!" Mrs. Thomas scolds Meg. "Please take your seat. Quickly, quickly."

Bim and Janet sit just ahead of Meg during Art class. Every time Mrs. Thomas gave her back to the class Janet would smirk at Meg letting her know she had triumph and now had Bim's heart in the palm of her hand.

All through the morning Meg's heart ached for the lost of Bim's love she wish she could tell him the truth, but she had taken an oath to keep her double life a secret from the world. Lunch came at last and Meg could not wait to pour her heart out to her brothers who would understand and comfort her.

"That idiot did what?! Her brothers bellowed. They could not believe a guy they always welcome into their home and treated like a brother would hurt their sister. "I will kill him!" Eric proclaims. "Not before I get my hands on him!" Bunji interjects. "I still cannot believe Bim talked to you like that." JD comforts her. "Chin up, sis. You will find someone better than him, someone that will love you for who you are." JD continues.

After lunch the four them headed for gym class, today the coach would continue with diving lessons; Bunji was very confident he would pass it easily since their parents had already taught all four of them how to swim and dive. When they got there a very interesting sight greets them.

"Who is that?" Meg asks Terry her training partner on track. "I don't know." She says. "But look at him! I have never seen anyone dive like that before." The young man was enjoying himself with his fanciful dives, after his last dive coach Nelson called him over. "Well done!" The coach says as he pats the young man on the back. "Class I would like to welcome our new exchanged student from Germany, his name Frederich." Frederich smiled but did not say anything.

Frederich is tall, fair skinned, well-built, long legs, muscular arms, broad chest and back, long platinum blond hair, handsome face, a beautiful smile and lavender colored eyes. In short he could be the Greek god Apollo in the flesh or Adonis for all Meg knew.

All the students say hello to Frederich and welcome him warmly. "Alright class you just witness a powerful and masterful display of diving. I would like all of you to take your turn at the diving platform and dive, just a simple dive I do not want anyone to get hurt." One by one the students take their turn and do as coach Nelson instructs. Janet and Bim are also in the class, they had already taken their turn when Meg comes up to the platform.

"Watch this!" Janet tells Bim as she pulls out a small paintball gun from her backpack and aims it at Meg. Once Meg jumps Janet shots her in the head and watches with glee as she falls helplessly to the pool. As soon as Meg hits the water Frederich dives after her saving her from drowning. "Give me some space." He demands of the others and begins to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation; she begins to cough water shortly after letting everyone know she's alive.

"Are you alright?" He asks her. Meg is disoriented the only thing she does is stare at the man that just save her. Frederich repeats the question again; Meg can only nod her voice having left her. "Here." He says as he wraps a towel around her shoulders then helps her to her feet. "Ms. Sutton could you please explain to me why you have a paintball gun with you, what is it doing in my pool and why did you use it on Ms. Bennett?" Coach Nelson questions Janet.

Janet doesn't know what to say nor do, she knows this will earn a trip to the principal's office, detention would be her punishment and her parents call. "Well?" Coach Nelson asks her again, this time his voice is lauder than before.

"Please go to the girls' locker room, put on your clothes and come back here." Coach Nelson instructs Janet, but before she leaves she calls on another student to go with her and make sure she does as told. Janet and the other student leave for the girls locker room while they are gone the coach gives his attention to Meg. "How are you feeling Ms. Bennett?" "I'm ok." Meg manages to answer still shaken up by the experience. "Thank you Mr. Rademacher for your help." Coach Nelson tells Frederich. "Ms. Bennett I would like you to go to the nurse's office and have her take a look at you. After Ms. Sutton comes back from girls' locker room you may go and change."

After all is said and done the class is dismiss before anymore problems arise. Eric, JD and Bunji go to the boys' locker room to change and talk to the new student. "Thanks for saving our sister." JD tells Frederich as he shakes his hand. "You are welcome." He responds. "By the way my name is JD and they are my brothers Eric and Bunji." "Hi!" Both Eric and Bunji say in unison. The four of them leave the locker room and go to find Meg. A few minutes latter Meg comes out of the nurse's office . . . "How are you feeling?" Eric asks her. "I'll live. Janet's pellet left a big red mark on my head." She tells them and shows where the mark is hidden by her hair.

"Does it hurt?" Bunji inquires. "Not as much as when it hit first." She answers him. She looks up to Frederich. "Thank you for what you did for me." He smiles at her. "Anything for a beautiful girl." Meg gives him a blushing smile.

"How about you come home with us and have dinner?" JD offers. "That is if it's ok with your guest family." He continues. "I'm sure Mr. & Mrs. Ryan will be alright with that." Frederich says. "After all I came here to make friends."


	2. Chapter 2

Meg's New Boyfriend Cont.

Frederich calls his guest family and asks for their permission to go with his new friends after a small conversation permission is granted; shortly after JD calls their parents to let them know a guest is coming home for dinner. "Welcome to our home." Meg tells Frederich as they arrive to their house.

Jack and Helen welcome their kids' new friend warmly. "The principal called to tell us what happened at school today." Helen says as she hugs her daughter tightly then she hugs Frederich. "Thank you!" She tells him. "I hope you like lasagna." Says Jack. "I like it. Thank you, sir." Frederich says politely; shortly after everyone sits for dinner and to discuss what happened during school. "What do you think Janet's parents will do to her?" JD wonders. "I don't know. But I expect they'll be fair with her." Jack says as he takes a drink from his glass.

Meg is outraged at what his father says. . . "Fair? I nearly drowned because of her!" "But you didn't." Her father continues. "She didn't because of Frederich." Eric tells him. "I hope she gets kick out of school." Bunji adds. "Bunji, that is not nice." Helen tells him. "In that case I hope she gets detention for the rest of the school year." He adds.

"Moving on." Jack says looking at their guest. "For how long are you staying?" "Until the party you call prom. Then I'll head back to Germany for graduation." He answers. "Really!?" Meg says and quickly puts her hands in her mouth not wanting to sound too eager to be ask out to the prom. Her brothers laugh a little knowing very well that after the day she had their sister could do with a date.

After the meal the conversation continues for one more hour before time comes for the kids to take their new friend back to his guests' house. On their way back home. . . "He's very nice." Meg tells her brothers. "Yeah." They agree. "Too bad he won't stay for graduation." She continues. Her brothers can see the whimsical way Meg is staring at the road as she speaks about Frederich. "You like him, don't you?" Bunji teases her. She sticks her tongue out at him.

Night comes and goes and a new school day arrives, this time Meg is happy to get up and go to school as she hopes to talk to the person of last night's sweet dreams. . . "Hurry up! We'll be late!" She yells at her brothers. "Come on!" She continues on as she keeps one eye on her watch and the other on her brothers. "We're coming, we're coming!" Eric yells back.

A very angry Janet greets them as they enter school. "Hi guys." She says sweetly. "Hi." They answer and walk past her, Janet grabs Meg's arm as she walks by. "Excuse me." Meg says as she tries to pray Janet's hand off her. "Not so fast! You and I have unfinished business." "What are you talking about?" "What am I talking about? I'll tell you what I'm talking about!' Janet yells at Meg nearly spitting on her face.

"You not only got me detention until the end of the school year but I was band from the prom! My parents are furious! The cruise they had promised me as end of year gift is gone! Did you hear me, gone!" Then Janet tries to hit Meg, but she is too quick for her; when that fails Janet tries to pull her hair.

Before things get out of hand JD and Eric pull Janet away from their sister while Bunji gets in between them. She backs away as the roadblock formed by JD, Eric and Bunji stops her from reaching her target. "I will get you!" She yells again and walks inside the school. "Are you alright?" JD asks her. Meg smiles at her brother . . . "I'm fine, thanks." She gives a hug to each of them for protecting her. Before they enter the school Frederich reaches them. . . "Hallo guys!" He says. "Hey there!" Bunji replies.

"Thank you again for dinner last night; I enjoyed it." He tells them, then. . . "What happened?" He asks them as he sees them somewhat upset. Eric speaks for them. . . "This girl, Janet, the one that hit Meg with the paintball yesterday . . . she was looking for a fight." Frederich's jaw drops wide open at the news. "She's blaming Meg for her own mistake." Bunji tells him. "She tried to hit then pull her hair, but we got in between them." Eric adds.

The five of them walk inside together still talking about what happened at the school's entrance. Each goes to their respective class to Meg's surprise she had her first class with Frederich. "I find statistics quite interesting." He comments to her. "It isn't my strongest." She tells him. They look at each other and began to laughs; just then Bim and Janet walk in from the opposite end of the hall and see them enjoying themselves.

At first Janet cannot believe her eyes; yesterday she had won Bim from Meg and now it look as if Meg had won the lottery. Bim is equally dumb founded at the sight of them not only smiling, but their bodies extremely close. "Come on." Janet grabs Bim by the arm and walk closer to the smiling couple when they stop her target have notice them but say nothing. Janet smirks at Meg and proceeds to give Bim a noisy open-mouthed kiss on the lips.

The second bell rings Janet lets go of Bim then drags him to class; Meg and Frederich just look each other then walk into class after them.

The class was going without problems for the most part, but at the end when all students were getting out Janet nearly trips Meg as she passes by her. "Hey! Watch it!" She tells her. "Sorry." Janet replies with mock sweetness. "Let's go." Frederich says graving Meg by the hand leading her away from Janet.

For the rest of the day Janet tries and tries to get Meg to fight with her or at least to get a good reaction from her to get her in trouble, but either her brothers or the new guy hanging around with them would stir her away from that path. After their first class had finished Janet tried to pick a fight with her while in biology to no avail Bunji was with her and quickly averted disaster.

The only one time she had the chance to get to her was in the girls' bathroom; she had Meg cornered but once more her target managed to get away unscathed. Janet was so angry at the end of the day she pushed Bim away with such force she knocked him to a nearby wall.

"I hate her!" Janet says to Kelly and Tina her closest friends and cohorts the three girls were at Janet's house helping her plan a way to get Meg in as much trouble or worse as Janet was in. "I need to find a way in which to get her." She continues. "We are thinking, we are thinking." Tina complains.


	3. Chapter 3

Meg's New Boyfriend cont.2

Meantime. . . "I can't believe you'll be going back home so soon." Meg says as she and Frederich eat ice cream in the kitchen. "I know." He says. "But I have enjoyed myself in the time I have spent here and I learned so much." "I wish you could stay longer." She continues. Frederich smiles at her as he too wishes to stay just a little longer but can't.

Eric comes in from the back door holding a bat, a baseball glove and a ball. "How about a little game of baseball?" Directing his question to the guy sitting next to his sister. "You know very well I'm bad at it." Frederich tells him. Eric just smiles at him knowing full well Frederich was a terrible player and easy to beat.

"Oh come on! You won't be here for long." Eric insists. "Alright; let's play." The two of them go out for the game JD and Bunji were already waiting for them ready for a small friendly game. As expected Eric won the game easily being captain of the school's baseball team, state's all time best high school player and MVP.

As the day wore on time came for Frederich to go back to the host family's home. "Goodnight guys." Meg gives him a goodnight kiss on the cheek. Her brothers giggle at the sight but say nothing until their turn to say goodnight and goodbye came. "We'll see you tomorrow at school then." JD says. "Until tomorrow then." Frederich leaves their house with those words as he walks away.

The following day the kids meet at the school's front door as it was usual for them. "Do you know the answer to question #5 for chemistry homework?" Bunji asks Frederich. "Ja, do you need the answer?" "Yep!" Bunji quickly copies it and quickly puts his homework away before any teachers see them.

All the students were much exited as prom was fast approaching and all through the school signs of the big day for seniors and juniors was evident. In all the classes the girls talked about their dresses, make up, jewelry, shoes and the limos that would be taking them to the big dance.

"I can't believe the excitement on everyone's faces." Frederich tells Bunji as they walk to their chemistry class. "Yeah, but it's only for the graduating students and the next graduating class." He reminds him. "So, are you going to ask Meg to the prom?" The question took Frederich by surprise but one he had been asking himself that of late. "Should I ask her?" Bunji rolls his eyes at him before answering. "Yes! Ask her. She likes you, you know."

"What? She likes me?" "Yes, she likes you but please don't shout everyone is staring at us." A short walk latter the two enter Mrs. Kay class. One hour latter the class ends and the two friends head for the next respective class. "Unfortunately or fortunately for Bunji his next class is with Janet and her friends. The girls pay no attention to Bunji as he sits two rows behind them within hearing range.

"Are you sure this will work?" Janet questions Tina. "I'm sure of it!" She says. "Well? Are you two going to share with me?" Kelly asks them. "I found a way to get back at that Bennett girl." She says excitedly. "Keep going!" Kelly tells her.

"I went to the hotel were the prom will be held and noticed a fire hose within range we can use it to hose Meg down; after all with everyone dancing it will get hot and sweaty pretty soon." After saying that Tina started laughing followed by Janet and Kelly. Bunji hearing their plan name a mental note to let his sibling know what would happen, but he forgets to add the teachers to his mental list.

Soon after class ends he runs to the lunch room to meet with his siblings and friend to let them in the plot. But before he could say a word Frederich speaks up first; taking Meg's had he asks. . . "Meg would you do me the great honor of going to the prom with me?" He spoke the words she wanted to hear and did not hesitate to answer, smiling brightly she says yes.

After they were done Bunji gave them the news he was dying to tell them. "Guys, guys you will never guess what I just heard Janet and her friends plan." He begins. "What is it?" Frederich asks. "Looks like Janet's still holding a grudge against Meg and wants to humiliate her at the prom." Everyone is a gasp at the news none of them would have ever guess Janet could be so full of malice.

Every time Janet, Tina and Kelly past by Meg they would begin to giggle behind her back thinking they would humiliate her, but were ignorant to the fact that Bunji had heard them at class and their target was well aware of their intentions.

After school was over for the day the kids left for the mall to look for something to wear to the prom. At the mall Meg found a nice strapless satin red dress, she also got some strappy red shoes to match and a red clutch to finish her look. As for the boys Eric, JD and Frederich who would be going to prom with her found the right clothes for them after their shopping trip they left for their respective homes.

At school the students counted the days, hours, minutes and even seconds for the party to start everyone was ready and eagerly waiting for the magical night; finally the big day arrives. At the Bennett household it was chaos as both Helen and Jack had the task of getting their kids ready for the dance. "Come on boys I'll help you with the bowties." Jack says as he takes the ties from them. In the meantime Helen was with Meg helping her with make-up and jewelry. . . "Here, you can wear my emerald earrings." "Thank you, mom!" "Please be careful and don't lose them. Your father gave them to me for our 5th wedding anniversary."

At 7 p.m. Frederich arrives at the Bennett household holding a bouquet of flowers for his date. "You look very handsome this evening." Helen tells him as she clips a red boutonnière to his lapel. He blushes at the complement since only his mother had ever told him the same words before; however, he was hoping to hear that and more from Meg.

JD and Eric were also ready Meg was the last one to finish her last touches she came downstairs and surprised not only her brothers and father but the man she wanted. Frederich walks up to her and hold her hand. "You look amazing." He says and hands her the flowers. "Thank you. You look very handsome." Meg says as she caresses his face. "Mom could you please put them in a vase for me?" Meg hands the flowers to her mother. "I'll put them in your room." Helen says. A short time latter the kids are of to the prom.

The dancehall at the hotel was colorful, full of music and happy teens ready for a good time plus three girls ready to make trouble. "Have you seemed come in yet?" Janet asks Kelly their look out. "Not yet. Wait! I see them. They are just coming in." Janet and Tina walk up to Kelly to take a better look when Bim comes up to them. "What are you doing?" He asks Janet. "Bim, please go away we're busy!" Bim looks confused he looks at what they are looking at and is very surprised at the sight. Eric, JD and the foreign guy were walking in, but the biggest surprised was Meg walking in the arm of said guy smiling brightly.

To Janet's horror Bim walks up to them she can see he is angry at the happy couple, but as she thinks about it this might work in her favor. "What do you think you are doing?" Bim confronts them. "What are you talking about?" Eric questions him. "You." He says pointing at Meg and her date. "We are here for the prom." Frederich responds. "With my girl you are not!" Bim says hotly. "Your girl? When did I become your girl?" Meg yells at him. "As I recall you said you prefer Janet over me. You said you didn't want to be with me anymore."

Bim stares at them for the longest time not realizing Janet, Kelly and Tina are walking behind him with a water hose ready for trouble, but Bunji sees them coming and before they can act he hurries to his sister and friend.

"Now! Get them!" Janet calls to her friends but they aren't fast enough. "Look out!" Bunji says and rushes to push Frederich and Meg out of the way. "Wait!" Bim screams but its too late he gets hose down by Janet. The water is coming down with a lot of force and Bim gets knock down to the floor completely wet.

The teachers and other students see this and reach immediately to stop the girls from causing any more harm. "Miss Sutton, Miss Thompson and Miss Carson please come with me." Principal Simmons tells them. The three girls follow the principal to what they know will be the biggest punishment they will ever have.

While other students help Bim up the Bennett kids are in another corner. . . "Are you two alright?" JD asks his sister and Frederich. "We are fine." He responds. In the mind time the fire department and police have arrived to sort out the mess.

"Looks like the prom is over before it began." Eric comments. The others nod their agreement. "We better go home then." JD tells them. But before they leave a police officer comes to them and asks questions regarding the incident at which point Bunji reveals all he knows about the plot. Mrs. Morris the school's vice principal is not happy with him for keeping this information and not helping stop the girls before it got out of hand.

After what it seems like an eternity the kids are let go. They walk for a while before they decide to call their parent to pick them up. "Since we have to wait for a moment before your parents come for us I have something to tell you." Frederich tells Meg. They sit at a bench in the park and Frederich takes out a small felt box, he hands it to her when she opens it a beautiful heart pendent reveals from whiting.

Meg cannot believe her eyes. "I know I'll be leaving for home soon, but I want you to know I love you and this is a small token to let you know you have my heart and my soul forever." With those words he kisses her.

The End


End file.
